


In Denial

by Allagorr



Series: Marichat May 2016 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous: the tales of ladybug and chat noir
Genre: Day 2, Established Friendship, F/M, Marichat May, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allagorr/pseuds/Allagorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marichat May: Day 2 - In Denial</p>
<p>He knows. He shouldn't. He hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Denial

Chat Noir sat on the roof of the house opposite to Marinette’s house, waiting for Ladybug to come back home. He had found out that his lover was his school crush just under a month ago. After racing to her house from patrol one night, he arrived just in time to see Ladybug land on the balcony above the bakery and transform back into Marinette.

She didn’t know that Chat knew her identity, nor that Adrien had a crush on her too. After listening to Alya ramble on about crushes in class once, it clicked in his brain that Marinette’s shyness and stuttering came from her feelings for him. The thought had made him blush, his crush had not been surprising; she was very cute and kind - Nino and Nathanael had already revealed that they like her.

He didn’t want to admit that he didn’t know whether he loved Marinette because she was also Ladybug, or whether he loved Ladybug, because she was also the amazing, beautiful Marinette. He hated that he couldn’t figure it out. He didn’t want to hurt Marinette, but with every visit, he was dragging himself further into a pit that would only end with heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: christroutspenis on tumblr for being my pre-reader  
> Can be found on tumblr at http://allagorr.tumblr.com/post/143711804102/day-2-in-denial  
> All Marichat May fic can be found on tumblr at http://allagorr.tumblr.com/marichatmay2016


End file.
